Honor
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Ludwig está enfermo. Orpherus está preocupado. Ludwig, delirando, ha llamado por Orpherus, y con este desliz inesperado atraerá una nueva esperanza para Kuchen.


**Se titula:** Honor.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Ludwig está enfermo. Orpherus está preocupado. Ludwig, delirando, ha llamado por Orpherus, y con este desliz inesperado atraerá una nueva esperanza para Kuchen.

**Te advierto que:** hay amor homosexual. No incluye sexo.

**Copyright:** Meine Liebe y Meine Liebe Weader pertenecen a Hiroyuki Kawasaki y Akemi Omode. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

Honor

Sayo Rio

Ludwig ha estado enfermo por dos días ya. La escuela ha sido notificada, y esta misma tarde su honorable madre fue detenida por el honorable esposo, pues ésta se disponía a ir a la academia Rozentolz a cuidar de su único y amado hijo.

Su primo Camus ha permanecido velándolo por turnos, que fueron relevados por el estimado japonés Naoji. Ambos sabían que Ludwig estaba empeorando. Su fiebre sólo incrementaba, y hoy empezó a delirar. Entre sueños Ludwig llamó por Orpherus, una y otra vez, hasta quedarse sin voz.

Camus y Naoji pensaron que probablemente era una pesadilla, pero el anhelo en la voz de Ludwig contaba una realidad diferente, de la cual ellos no estaban enterados pero tenían la más mínima pista ahora.

Después de discutirlo entre los dos, decidieron traer a aquél por quien su amigo llamó. Ninguno de los dos esperó una respuesta inmediata cuando tocaron a la puerta de Orpherus, pero mucho menos esperaron oír la voz de Edward.

–¡Orphe, dime qué sucede! Has estado inquieto y distraído –a pesar de que sus palabras eran verdaderas, Orpherus simplemente permaneció observando por la ventana con el semblante bajo, como un preso que no está dispuesto a soltar prenda en un interrogatorio–. Orphe… –llamó entonces Edward amablemente. Tranquilamente, se aproximó a su amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros–, sea lo que sea voy a ayudarte. Yo siempre te apoyaré –sentenció, sabiendo que sus palabras eran honestas desde lo más profundo de su corazón y llevaban grabadas su más alto honor: ser el amigo de Orpherus.

El interpelado se sumió aún más profundamente en sus pensamientos, considerando seriamente la situación actual. Fuera de la habitación Naoji y Camus compartieron una mirada, y en mutuo acuerdo tocaron la puerta nuevamente.

Fueron recibidos por unos muy sorprendidos Strahls, pero no se les fue negada la entrada.

–Camus, Naoji, ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Orpherus al instante, sabiendo que ambos habían estado velando y encargándose de Ludwig en estos últimos tiempos.

Después de una última mirada contrariada hacia Camus, Naoji habló rompiendo el silencio de la habitación–: Él te ha llamado hasta que se quedó sin voz, hoy en la tarde –informó con premura.

El semblante de Orpherus se congeló. Pronto, giró sobre sus talones para confirmar lo que ya sabía: la noche apenas había caído. Ludwig le ha llamado _horas_ antes. Por un momento se sintió enojado al no ser informado inmediatamente. Sin embargo, luego de considerarlo con la cabeza fría entendió que era culpa de nadie, pues nadie sabía sobre su honor justificado.

Sin más divagaciones de por medio, Orpherus se giró a los otros ocupantes y ordenó–: Llévenme hasta él.

Tomando en cuenta el aura de líder natural que Orpherus siempre ha emanado, ninguno de los restantes pensó siquiera en oponerse a una voluntad tan honesta. Raudos, los cuatro marcharon de camino a la habitación del joven enfermo.

Sorpresivamente, en el camino se toparon con Edmunt, Nicholas y Daniel. Con el tiempo la confianza y la amistad se habían estrechado lo suficiente para que les permitieran unirse a la comitiva.

Apenas ingresaron al cuarto oyeron a Ludwig, cuya voz había sido reducida por el cansancio y la enfermedad a un ronco murmullo:

–Orpherus, ven –que se repetía eternamente.

Profundamente tocado por la imagen, el interpelado se arrodilló al costado de la cama, acercando su rostro hasta el de Ludwig, y removiendo gentilmente los morados cabellos. Un rostro cansado, ojeroso y más pálido de lo normal, le recibió. Los labios se entreabrieron para hablar, pero fueron detenidos por un gentil dedo. El movimiento más mínimo de los párpados permitió a Ludwig verificar visualmente que Orpherus estaba allí. Suspirando satisfecho, se entregó a los brazos del sueño.

Orpherus dedicó un beso en la húmeda frente ajena, preocupado hasta los huesos por el otro hombre, y susurró delicadamente–: He de disculparme contigo por no venir a tu encuentro antes –entonces dedicó otro beso, esta vez sobre la curvatura de la nariz, y permaneció arrodillado simplemente acariciando los largos cabellos, esperando en caso de que el enfermo reaccionara.

Viendo que no era ese el caso, se puso de pie y encaró a sus amistades. En su mayoría se veían sorprendidos, pero no percibió rechazo ni aversión de parte de ellos.

–Ciertamente no esperaba tan conmovedora escena después de las discusiones que mantienen a diario –sentenció Nicholas con una ceja alzada. Era algo inusual que ese comentario no proviniera de Daniel, pero dadas las circunstancias ninguno de los presentes pareció notarlo.

–Si es un consuelo, me gustaría decir de parte de ambos que nosotros tampoco lo esperábamos –ofreció Orpherus, compartiendo una ligera sonrisa con Edward. Éste, sorprendido, entendió que Ludwig era la razón por la cual su amigo había estado tan inquieto, y con un asentimiento de la cabeza dio su aprobación a esta extraña... ¿Relación, podría llamarse?

Orpherus se apresuró a despejar las dudas y la confusión que se asomaba en la mirada de sus compañeros.

–Ludwig y yo hemos iniciado hace poco más de tres meses, justo al comienzo del verano, una relación informal –aseveró con un gesto sombrío. Cruzó los brazos como una manera de contenerse a sí mismo ante el sentimiento de injusticia que le embargaba debido a su aseveración. En el cuarto, los seis varones conscientes mantuvieron un silencio agudo por un segundo; entonces asintieron levemente, uno por uno, cuando la información entre líneas fue asimilada: esta unión que demostraba tocar profundamente a ambos jóvenes no podía ser formalizada ni podía salir a la luz. En esta sociedad, estos tiempos y este país no era recomendable dar a conocer tamaño arreglo entre dos muchachos que estaban destinados a gobernar la nación, sirviendo de este modo a su rey–. Sin embargo, he de añadir que nuestros desacuerdos políticos han alcanzado un estatus de tregua, y hemos logrado un acuerdo sobre los límites de nuestras creencias –agregó con una sonrisa amable. Entonces observó a Ludwig dormir, y su rostro adquirió un nuevo brillo que otorgó elegancia a la expresión de amabilidad apasionada que portaba.

Edward, quien conocía a Orpherus mejor que nadie, reconoció aquella apasionada amabilidad con regocijo, pues ésta era la esencia misma del alma de su amigo. Luego observó al enfermo. Ludwig. Lui. A quien su amigo nunca llamaría novio, pero podía llamar su compañero y aliado ahora.

Si Ludwig era capaz de sacar a la luz al verdadero Orpherus, el ser que se escondía debajo del dolor producido por la muerte de su hermana, entonces nada malo podía salir de esta relación. Sin más, Edward transfirió su lealtad al joven dormido también, y extrañamente sintió que su destino se ataba a los seres presentes en aquella habitación, quienes se miraban los unos a los otros de vez en cuando.

Por su parte Nicholas y Daniel se miraban intensamente. Orpherus sabía que mantenían un diálogo que sólo dos grandes amigos pueden sostener, así como él lograba hacer con Edward. Notó entonces que ambos jóvenes asentían, y se tornaban hacia él para mirarlo.

–Este es sin duda el momento que estábamos esperando –sentenció Daniel.

–En efecto. Ni Daniel ni yo estábamos dispuestos a colaborar abiertamente con ninguno de los dos, estando ambos enfrentados. Al igual que Edmunt, manteníamos la opinión de que sólo podían lograr un bien a esta nación si se unían con ese propósito –expuso Nicholas, señalando elegantemente hacia Edmunt con la palma abierta hacia arriba. El señalado portaba una suave sonrisa conocedora; sin palabras de por medio, su aquiescencia era evidente.

–Ahora que al final han dejado de actuar irracionalmente, tanto Nicholas como yo les aseguramos nuestra lealtad. Aunque no seamos nobles, de igual manera deseamos lo mejor para esta nación –aseguró Daniel, y por primera vez desde que le conocieron, los cuatro nobles no encontraron malicia alguna en su voz.

Orpherus se sintió dichoso de saber que contaba no sólo con su mejor amigo, sino también que tenía el apoyo de estos tres brillantes jóvenes quienes cada día daban pasos de gigante para convertirse en sus amigos. Sin embargo, aún faltaban aquellos quienes eran queridos por Ludwig, así que las miradas se dirigieron hacia Camus y Naoji.

Camus se abrazaba a sí mismo, descansando la espalda contra la pared. Su rostro estaba en alto, enfrentando la mirada de todos sin un atisbo de confrontación. Empero la inquietud era patente en él cuando observaba a su primo. Él mejor que nadie conocía cuan fuerte y cerrado era éste; debía de necesitar a Orpherus como al aire para haberse rebajado a llamarlo. Además, también sabía cuan testarudo era Lui respecto a sus ideales; se alegraba de que él y Orpherus estuvieran planeando construir un país juntos, pero se preguntaba si esto no era demasiado peligroso. Si no había demasiadas probabilidades de que ambos salieran lastimados. Dios. Odiaría que fueran lastimados.

–No debes dudar en que les apoyaré indiscutiblemente. Ustedes son mis amigos, y Lui es mi familia –Camus encontró su mirada con los honestos ojos de Orpherus–. Sólo temo por ustedes. Por favor, tengan cuidado –suplicó en un susurro.

–Nada ha de ocurrirnos mientras nos mantengamos unidos –aseveró Orpherus. Su convicción trajo un poco de calma no sólo a la delicada alma de Camus, pero también al sensible corazón del japonés quien entonces se decidió.

–Hemos de mantenernos unidos entonces –concedió Naoji, empuñando su mano derecha en un gesto decidido. Los presentes le miraron sorprendidos, pero las emociones casi alcanzaron un estado de shock cuando un leve susurro se dejó escuchar entre el respetuoso silencio de quienes se saben cómplices:

–Pensar que hemos debido de llegar a estos términos, Orpherus, para obligar al espíritu de Naoji a salir a la luz –pronunció con voz ronca Ludwig, abrazando con su mano los dedos de que antes se dedicaron a acariciar sus cabellos.

Satisfechos, los Strahls se miraron entre ellos, conteniendo una complicidad y compañerismo que habría de llevarlos a los pedestales más altos del gobierno y la ciencia. Pedestales que estos jóvenes usarían para construir una nación fuerte y próspera. Que esta autora espera no usará bombas nucleares.

_Acabose._

**Notas finales: **Ah. Carajo. Llevo tanto tiempo queriendo escribir esto. Siento que escribí una verborrea interminable sin hacer nada interesante. Yo esperaba joder la vida de las familias de Orpherus y Ludwig y hacer un amor con la bandera gay de fondo. Pero bah. Son tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial, hombres gays están muriendo en Alemania, y yo… Qué rayos, que no soy de escribir esos dramones. Como siempre voy por las cosas entre líneas. En fin. Si llegaron hasta aquí no sean perros y dejen un comentario, aunque sea para decirme que me ponga a estudiar en vez de estar escribiendo estos rollos existenciales.

Lo aprecia, la gerencia.

Hasta la próxima, Folks.


End file.
